<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paid In Full by ILeftMyOvenOn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536473">Paid In Full</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILeftMyOvenOn/pseuds/ILeftMyOvenOn'>ILeftMyOvenOn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I was watching mob stuff while writing this, M/M, Mob AU, Mob Boss Killua, More characters will be added later dw dw, This is just a teaser?, What Are These Tags..., Zoldyck family is a mafia family, so comment something if you'd like, sorta - Freeform, sorta?, surprise surprise it's not angst, there will be more in the future if anyone likes it, very cool I know, you can even give suggestions :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILeftMyOvenOn/pseuds/ILeftMyOvenOn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you don't pay debts off and you run away leaving your son behind? Well, obviously he gets kidnapped by the people you have debts with! What'd you expect?</p><p> </p><p>{{Basically, just a Mob/Mafia au, have fun}}</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paid In Full</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is so short lol, there will be more if people actually find this interesting ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>“Remember, Freecss, you get us the money in two days or it’s sleeping with the fishes.”</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em><br/><br/></em> </b>
</p><p>A thundering knock was heard at the Freecss’s household door, rousing the sleeping occupant from their rest. Gon, barely being awake enough to rationally answer the door, began walking downstairs, shouting a small “I’m coming! Geez." after another knock. Mid-way down the stairs the door was kicked in, startling the Freecss, “Wh-'' He managed out before hearing an ear-piercing sound, falling down and feeling intense pain in his leg, “Shit!" He gritted out, gripping at his leg, nails puncturing his skin with how hard he scratched at it, anything to make the pain go away.</p><p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p>Soon that was the least of his worries as two men came, grabbing his arms and yanking him up rather harshly and gave a short, “Let’s go, he’s waiting.” ‘He?? Who is-’ Gon thought until he finally glanced up, exchanging a look with his soon-to-be captor. His blue eyes pierced through Gon as Gon’s honey-brown ones dilated in fear that he didn’t know one human could install in another. He quickly looked away, anywhere from those eyes that pierced his soul better than any dagger. It didn’t matter in the end anyway, since “He” walked up to Gon, tilted his chin up in an unnervingly gentle way and smiled a devious smile and remarked, “So, this is Ging’s infamous son, hm? ‘Hate to hurt such a pretty face like yours, but your father has some debts he failed to pay in the agreed-upon time and, well, you probably know why you’re being taken now.” “He” cooed in a teasing manner. Gon glared at him best he could with how frightened he was, which simply resulted in “Him” pinching Gon’s cheeks together, cooing “Don’t mess up your pretty face with such an ugly glare, darling. Just cooperate, and I’m sure you’ll be fine." With that, Gon was hauled off to a car they had stationed outside his townhouse.</p><p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p>《Hour long car ride later》</p><p><b> <em><br/></em> </b> Gon had been still the entire time until the car came to an abrupt stop, causing him to jerk forward and hit his head against the back of a car seat, gritting out “Fuck..!" and brought his blood-covered, now dried, hands to his forehead, rubbing it slightly to rid the pain while smearing blood accidentally in the process. “He" turned back and asked, “You alright there, princess? " And sent a mocking smirk his way, to which Gon scowled at, “Don’t talk to me, you <strong>bastard.</strong>” He spat, not exactly taking well to his kidnapping for some reason. “C’mon, <em>princess</em>, don’t be that way… keep your pretty mouth shut when we get inside or I’ll have to gag you, and <b><em>we both don’t want that, now do we?</em></b>" He cooed mockingly. Gon glared daggers at the back of “his” head as he was hauled out of the car harshly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha, I'm so original and this idea isn't cheesy or cliche at all! &gt;:D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>